Many systems and methods have been proposed for splitting a high definition television signal into two or more parts, one of which is compatible with present day standards. Many of these systems concern themselves with analog processing and bandwidth limitations to allow transmission over existing communication channels. The present invention, however, concerns itself with digital processing of the high definition television signal, mainly for recording purposes, although its application to other types of transmission such as broadcasting is not to be excluded.
The proposed method and apparatus utilize quadrature mirror filtering, a technique which in itself is known.